It's Only Human to Lust over Someone
by Tahalia001
Summary: Feeling of someone come up unexpectedly, so what is this sensation that Kyle keeps feeling towards Marcus? Yaoi MarcusxKyle
1. The Trigger

Helloha everyone. yes, I have written something and posted it, finally. Have had major writers block and....HOMEWORK!!! Damn the person who invented it!  
Of course it's a Yaoi- GuyxGuy- so if you are uncomfortable as to reading this fanfic, please don't and hit the back button.  
It is a MarcusxKyle, Terminator Salvation of course, basically set just as a sort of AU where Kyle finds Marcus and brings him home like a hurt puppy .  
Kyle doesn't, of course, know that Marcus is part Machine so I've written it like he is still human . with bodily liquids and all x]

I didn't really know how to write it, I just wanted to put some Yaoi of these two on here, so I am sorry to all the die-hard fans who read this and say that there are soo many faults in this.  
Thanks for taking the time to reading it and enjoy! .

Note: No yaoi in this chapter, sorry but there will be soon .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rapid fire of bullets ricocheting of rubble filled the silent city of disaster and horror, the bullets blowing through loose apartment blocks, shattering glass and weak wreckage of the area. Hard heavy steps crunched over the ground, covered with stone and bone; a lone scout of a T700 had locked its system onto a helpless life form, running for his life without protection from a gun or a plan.

Another round shot in the direction of the boy, the bullets barely missing the frantic feet of Nike's that kept on running, for the boy knew that running was the only option he had until he could find a weapon to destroy the thing and render it offline. But since Judgement Day, there wasn't a lot to help him, considering that there wasn't a lot to see and choose from due to the blasts over the land. So he kept on running, through the clattered and disastrous main street towards his little hideout. He knew this area better than any machine ever could. All he had to do was turn down some alley ways, jump over a few purposely placed cars and voila, he was safe with access to weapons.

"Ahh!" he screamed as two stray shots impaled themselves into his leg and shoulder, burying their hard bodies into his flesh and hitting the bone in his shoulder. The pain was unbearable as it rocketed through his leg, sending his nerves out of whack and numbing them a little. He couldn't control his leg as his went limp with pain. He couldn't control his body from falling onto the upturned ground so he braced himself with his good arm and hit the ground hard, hissing as a piece of glass sliced itself past his cheek. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes but he was apart of the civilian force, and they don't cry and neither does the Resistance he told himself as he held them back and turned himself over to face the polluted, dark sky, panting hard. His heart was pounding against his chest so hard; he thought it would burst through it.

"Marcus!" He shouted, gathering all the air and will to scream out while scout terminator approached him at a speed that he didn't know of, hell, he didn't even know that he was being followed for a while until it started shooting at him when he turned around and spotted it.

Red eyes pierced Kyle's eyes; it was like staring into the gates of hell for the first and last time. Every time he saw those eyes, he couldn't shake the feeling that it could be the last thing he would see on this earth. His hair was all messy over his forehead and splayed out over the ground, his beanie being ripped off his head as he passed a stray bit of wire. The machine's eyes whirred as they zoomed in on the injured, out of breath teen and raised his arm holding a long cylinder machine gun at his head, only mere centimetres from his nose.

"Do it you stupid machine! Kill me!" Kyle barked at it, knowing it would do that anyway and threw a lump of concrete at its head, a last chance at hope he thought.

The concrete just bounced off its metal shoulder like it was made of rubber. Mechanical sounds buzzed from the T700 as it took another step closer to Kyle's body, the gun now resting on his forehead. The boy closed his eyes, not wanting to see those eyes as the last thing in his world, his life and sighed, waiting for the inevitable.

Sounds of metal on metal echoed in the empty street as a machine gun took its aim at the metal body from afar and continued to press its finger against the trigger. Bullets zoomed past the huge cybernetic device, some hitting the target of the protective metal covering the chip at the back of its head.

Kyle's eyes opened fast and watched the giant hovering over him shudder and shimmy from the attacking shots to its body and at its head. The gun left his head and began to shoot in the direction of the aggressive shots. Kyle knew that once the area was penetrated at the back of its head, the thing would automatically set fire on its surroundings... he being apart of the surroundings.

Rolling onto his stomach, holding back a gasp of pain through his arm, he began to heave himself out of the firing range of the T700, pulling his body with his good arm and his uninjured leg. He could feel the wetness of the blood over his skin and pants staining the ground under him. He hid behind a small Ford that somehow survived and rested against the door frame, hoping he would be safe.

Finally, the machine moaned mechanically as a buck shot exploded into its head and shattering the CPU chip inside. And as planned, its programming kicked in and it pulled on the trigger, sending a rain of bullets in every direction. Kyle heard the terminator fall onto the ground, finally shutting down.

Then it went quiet as the gun ran out of ammunition. It was always quiet these days but he never liked it.

He could hear the blood pulsating in his ears, in his head, in his neck. He could feel the blood slowly rushing from his leg onto the ground below, creating a small puddle of dark blood.

Once again, he choked back a sob of pain and called out for the man again, hoping he would find him. Fast crunching noises started towards his numbing body and he lifted his head to see two panting bodies around him. One of them bloody and tall was next to his leg, clamping a hand over his wound to stop the excessive bleeding while the small girl was at his side, silently staring at him with bright eyes and placed her dark hand over his own. It was her way to telling him that she was there and worried for him.

"How you going, kid?" Marcus asked, shouldering off his jacket and quickly wrapped it around the bloody leg, getting a painful groan from the pain struck boy.

"Been better…" Kyle mumbled, smiling weakly as his head slumped onto his injured shoulder.

"Hey! Keep your eyes open for me," called Marcus, cupping his chin and tapped his fingers on his cheek, trying to wake him up.

Kyle saw the older man staring over to him with concerned blue eyes that flickered over his body, but the urge just to sleep was overwhelming and his eyes closed. They felt like lead to his body, so heavy, it was a struggle to even keep them open and look at Marcus.

"No, hey, Kyle…Kyle!"

---------------------------------------------------------

His body felt numb, he couldn't move his arms or body. He couldn't feel anything. He could hear small things in the foreground and background, all muddled together, making his ears scream in pain. It sounded like metal objects clanging against each other. Panic struck his body; it was after him. Now he knew that he wasn't dead because if he was, there would be no more terminators, no more Skynet, no more war, no more pain…

He had to do something to get away from it but his body wouldn't move. Again, he heard loud crashes of metal hitting against other metal, louder and harsher. Then there was another loud bang and pain took hold of his body, his leg pounded full of pain, the epicentre of it all.

"Argh!" Kyle shrieked, his eyes flying open. Blue-hazel eyes quickly looked around for the machine that was haunting his thoughts, but all he saw was the dark canopy of vines covering the roof of his hideout, and light flickering over the ground and walls from far to his left.

"How was your dream about unicorns and lollipops?"

Recognising the familiar voice, he sat up slowly, his body protesting against the sudden movement but he pushed through it. Looking down, he noticed his injured shoulder was wrapped up and his arm in a good but pathetic attempt of a sling made up of a coat that smelt of sweat, earth, blood and masculinity. So pushing himself up with his left hand, he sat up and saw a box filled with blood stained metal utensils all bunched up together, with a red bullet sitting on top of the scissors, next to a man hovering over his right thigh, stitching up the bullet wound that pierced right though his thigh.

"Marcus…what are you doing?"

Cutting the fishing wire with a small dagger, he sat back and ripped more strips from his jacket and tied them end to end, beginning to wrap them around his thigh to protect the stitches from the outside world and to keep his thigh safe.

"What am I doing? Thought it would be a bit obvious to see me stitching up your body to save it from pooling out with your blood. Pretty good for a guy who doesn't know anything about surgery."

"Where's Star? He asked quickly, looking over the room for her wild thick hair and her deep eyes that always were alert, "Is she ok?"

Marcus nodded over to the Kyle's right, keeping his eyes on his bandaging. Kyle looked over to the direction that Marcus nodded to and saw the small body on the ground curled up in a few blankets and a small fire next to her, sleeping soundly, peacefully and safely.

"Just checked on her before I got started on you. She's safe and full of uh, coyote."

Relaxing a bit from the reassurance, he brought his attention back to Marcus as he swallowed hard from the tight bandage pressure around his thigh, but soon got used to it.

"Thanks…for back there and now, and for Star." Kyle said softly but loud enough to hear. He felt his eyes travel over Marcus' body like it was a moth to a flame. The older man was sitting next to his thighs, with the moon light scattering over his clothed back, highlighting his skin on his arms. It showed off the tight muscle under his skin that tensed as Marcus got up and walked over to the fire he had started, throwing small pieces of wood onto the fire.

But Kyle didn't want him to leave his side, he wanted Marcus just to stay next to him, however, he didn't want to sound whiny like a spoilt little girl who wanted everything. So he sighed and laid back down on his back, realising that Marcus had put together some material he had gotten from around the place and made it into a small pillow for his head. Kyle began to feel his body go heavy again, it demanded sleep and rest, so he gave into his body's needs and relaxed on the flat concrete block, feeling the minor warmth of the fire hit his cheek. A shiver rolled over his body and he noticed that Marcus caught it instantly. The tall man stood up and walked over to Kyle, leant over his body and grabbed what was left of his torn apart jacket and half-dropped, half-placed it over his chest.

"Get some rest, you're gonna need it."

Kyle couldn't help his eyes attaching themselves onto Marcus' body that was stretching over his own body. He could feel his heat radiating from Marcus' body onto his stomach, seeping into the material and warming his skin a little. He thought about how he got back here, most likely in his arms, close to his chest was the only answer he could think of. He noticed some small cuts and abrasions to his arm with dry blood caked over it, one looked like a bullet has just clipped his bicep but it was too filled with dried blood to look closer for detail.

Since finding Marcus stupidly calling out to the machine without a gun or protection, he never really done things that would be considered needed for Kyle. He helped with something's but kept to himself. When Marcus put the jacket over his body, Kyle felt like he was a kid again like his mother used to do for him and hold him close, to keep the danger of the outside world coming in to their underground safe haven.

But Kyle knew that Marcus wasn't going to hold him like that. Full stop. He was the masculine, silent, tough it out type, he wasn't the type to fully open up but the fact that he did that little deed for him and that he was close made him feel a little safer. Before he could try and cling to the moment, his eye lids closed over his eyes and he was asleep.

----------

Blurry and inaudible noises brought Kyle out of his light doze. He slowly cracked open an eye and immediately, it went straight over to Marcus who was cleaning some of his gashes with some dark liquid in a bottle that smelt alcoholic and strong.

_He must have found my stash… _thought Kyle and smirked.

Closing his eyes again, he couldn't go back to sleep. Pain throbbed everywhere and the tight feeling in his chest began to hurt again. It has come up a few days back when Marcus threw him against a building wall while they were searching for some things to use. He threw him against the wall to protect and hide him from aerial and land machines looking for humans to enslave. He had pinned him against the outer wall and their bodies and faces were so close, he thought the pain was from an injury he has gotten but it was something different. After that, he couldn't stop thinking of that moment, and how close Marcus was, how he protected him so fast.

Opening his eyes again, they were on Marcus in an instant. He looked over to the relaxed body that leant against a large, thick slab on concrete behind him with the fire burning strong and hot. He was finally asleep or dozing. He had never seen Marcus look so relaxed in the time he was in his life; he looked so peaceful.

He then got a sudden urge to go over to him, and sit close to his body and gain warmth from the fire and his body, but mostly for his body. Thinking on instinct rather than logic, he wrapped the short jacket converted blanket around his slung arm and shoulders and slid off the flat surface, landing on his good leg and slowly placing his leg on the ground, putting all of his weight on his good leg and limped over quietly to Marcus' body. Carefully sitting down in an awkward way due to his leg, he edged closer with his uninjured arm. He was now so close; his heart began to drum fast again. He was so close he could smell Marcus, could taste him on his tongue, and could fully look over his body without being caught.

Finally, he collected all the courage he had and placed his head against the slowly rising chest, hearing the soft beats of his heart against his ear. Already this far without Marcus waking, he slowly twisted his body around and grabbed the long, warm arm that was laying on the concrete, pulling it around his body, careful of his shoulder and placed his head back on the hard chest, feeling the warmth of the fire over the side of his body and his cheek and ear growing warm from the heat from the body next to him.

Then suddenly, the body he was leaning on stiffened rapidly, tensing from the awareness of Kyle's body against his own. Kyle didn't dare to look up or move so he kept his eyes fixated on the fire that danced wildly.

"What are you doing? Marcus asked softly, his voice rough and low from the deep doze he was in.

"Too…cold over there." Kyle weakly replied, gripping harder at Marcus' tattered dark top and started to tremble a bit. He didn't know if it was due to the cold or the anticipation for Marcus to answer. He was stupid not to wear his other layers of clothing instead; he wore his jacket and two tops. The night always dropped into the minuses, so it was his fault for being cold if that was the case. But surprisingly enough, the long arm around him tightened a little. He watched his other arm reach over his body, slightly brushing over his hair and pulled the jacket blanket over his shoulders more.

"Hey," started Kyle, who lifted his head off of Marcus' chest and met with the blue eyes of the man and sat up a bit, bringing their faces a little closer and released his grip on the top, "thanks again."

Marcus nodded as a silently answer. Kyle wasn't really expecting a verbal answer at a time like this. That burning in his chest started again; it felt like under his skin was on fire, it was so tight and hot.

Before he knew what he was doing, his hand moved up and cupped the hard, stubble covered jaw and leaned up, closing the space between their faces and placed his lips over Marcus'. He felt the man tense up even more. He closed his eyes straight away, but he could still feel the burn of Marcus' surprised eyes on his face. His lips were moist and warm; he could feel the small scars over his bottom lip, and from the small encounter, tasted Marcus on his lips for the first time. Noticing that the older male didn't pull away yet, he pressed slightly harder onto his lips, tasting a bit more of him on his lips.

A large hand placed itself on his chest, over his heart, and pushed him away with some force. He watched the strong, well built chest heave in slow, "Don't do this kid, just…" he paused, his eyes darting over his face and away quickly onto his thigh, Kyle waited for the worst, "…get some sleep, ok?"

Embarrassed, Kyle swallowed hard, forcing down the bile that was working its way up his throat and nodded quickly, placing his head back on the warm chest and again, and felt the arm around him tighten protectively but careful not to hurt his shoulder and arm. He was a little surprised that he allowed him to still rest near on, let alone on him, but he didn't push the subject. He didn't regret kissing Marcus, he had wanted to do that for so long that the burn in his chest dulled a little, but he knew that once he got a taste, he wanted more. He needed to taste him again.

Slowly he inhaled, and closed his eyes, letting his body drift into slumber, mentally wishing for good dreams.

-------------------------

You guys and girls will have to wait for next chapter hehehe, hope you enjoyed it xD


	2. Events Enjoyed Well

Yes, this is the second chapter and this does contain some Yaoi in it, mostly, well I won't spoil it for ya's. Have fun and enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[5 days later]

"Check over there, looks promising." Marcus called from across the road, pointing past Kyle to look further and deeper in the debris in the outskirts of the city. Star stayed closed to the older man's side, seeking the protection she saw a few days back of Marcus holding Kyle. She grasped at his hand, making sure he wouldn't let go and they walked off, beginning their search.

They were looking in an area where they hadn't got to search around yet, it looked so new to all of them. They were looking for supplies again; food, water, weapons, ammunition, medicine…anything they could use for their benefits. Marcus didn't use a lot, he just fixed objects that could be resourceful towards Star and Kyle, but he still joined in with the exploration, learning about new things about this new world.

That was the first sentence he had spoken to Kyle in the time of 5 days after that night. Kyle felt so guilty for it, because he missed Marcus' voice, though he heard him talking to Star and teaching her how to restore things, he wanted that voice to be talking to him. They avoided each other, made sure there was enough space between their bodies and that there was something to do to keep them occupied so they wouldn't need to chat or talk about what happened. But even though they didn't talk a lot, they both knew it had to be cleared up somehow.

Sure, Marcus was surprised by the random act of Kyle's lips upon his, but now he couldn't stop thinking of what else Kyle could have done with those lips over his body. It haunted his short dreams of the day before. He watched his dreams create his want of Kyle under him, moaning, biting his bottom lip with a desperate face and calling out his name loud. He thought about running his hand through the thick locks of brown hair, and every time he thought about doing that, his hand tingled and wanted to do it, but he knew that Kyle needed to heal physically with his arm and leg and probably mentally/emotionally as well. Marcus guessed that it was still running through his mind like his own.

Kyle kicked down the barely worthy door with his unharmed leg and limped into the dark room, a small hand gun at his side with his hand hovering over it, just in case something jumped out to attack him. He switched on his small torch with his right hand, holding it loosely. He shoulder and upper arm was healing but it still hurt to grip onto this properly. Glancing around fast to survey the area, he breathed out slowly and headed over to what looked like a cabinet and looked in it. Small dusty container rolled slowly to themselves as he picked up a hand full, looking over them, noticing big long words that could only be used for medicinal uses. He shoved them into his pockets and continued to look around but like usual, there wasn't anything there useful to him or Star. He left the complex, carefully stepping over large objects in his way, a little happy that he had found something in the waste hole of a city.

A loud bang echoed behind him and he spun around, pulling out his gun from his waistband of his pants, holding it in the direction he heard it from and sighed, relaxing his grip and shoved it back into his waistband. It was never set to fire, but just having it made him feel a bit safer. He was always on guard in the day time; he knew that it was a lot more dangerous at this time of the day because that's when all off the goddamned machine's were out searching for people and killing them if they made a run for it. He had experienced it too many times for him not to ignore his surroundings. More and more were popping up each week, some clothed with shredded coats and boots. They were getting smarter and it was beginning to scare him deep inside, but he always had something up his sleeve.

For more than 10 hours, the continued to search the area; covering a lot of ground for one day and finding small things. Well, Marcus continued to search for over that time, Kyle had to sit out a few time, cursing his leg for giving out on him as he walked over rough terrain. Even though he knew it would happen, he continued to push his body, proving to himself that he could still do things when injured, but his leg didn't agree with him. He sat on a car seat in a bleached car shell, getting out his water bottle and swallowing mouth fulls of cool water. Kyle watched Star pick up small rocks and objects, searching under them and all around. It made him smile, knowing that she wanted to do her fair share, but he mainly watched Marcus. The man picked up huge amounts of concrete in one go and move them out of his way like they were light as air. Though he was across the road from him, he could still see the muscle constrict as he grasped onto the heavy objects and move them. Kyle never really knew how strong Marcus was, it was like he was a machine or something. It got him thinking about other features of Marcus he never saw. He never saw him eating or drinking, never really out of breath or in pain, but he didn't dwell on it for long as the pain in his leg dulled and he was back on his feet, searching for utensils. His body was growing tired but he didn't let that stop him, he had to do something to keep his mind off...well, everything.

--------

Marcus pushed him forcefully into a side alley and pinned him against a cold wall, breathing low and shallow against his cheek, his eyes dark blue and his lips pulled into a small smirk. He crashed his lips over Kyle's and held his hands over Kyle's wrists, showing his dominance over the boy. Marcus' leg pushed through his own and began to grind his firm hips into his own. Kyle moaned into his mouth, letting Marcus' tongue into his mouth. He whined as the contact between their lips broke. Kyle called out Marcus' name as those lips bit hard onto his neck, his knee still pushing up and his hips meeting every grind Marcus did to him. His body was on fire.

"Kyle…" Marcus moaned against his neck, his tongue flicking out to lick away the blood, "Kyle…Kyle!"

Kyle eyes opened fast and saw Marcus walking away from him, a box on his shoulder with his arm over it to support it. Small tugs at his jacket caught his attention and he looked down, seeing Star with a concerned expression over her face, brown eyes looking at his thigh.

He looked down and noticed his hand clasping his thigh, like he was in pain. Looking around, he noticed he was leaning against a wall, his breath short and sweat forming over his brow.

_I was daydreaming..? _The thought confused him as he didn't have any recollection of his body resting next to a wall of a building. He didn't remember he was in pain or _if_ he was in any pain, but all he knew that he didn't feel right. That burn in his chest made his skin itch and feel tight and his stomach twisted inside him. Maybe he had caught a fever? Or maybe, it was something else, because he had gotten one before and it didn't feel like this.

Kyle looked down and smiled, "I'm ok. Come on, let's go." He grabbed hold on her hand, rubbing his thumb over her gloved hand and let her lead the way back home. Kyle watched the long strides of Marcus lead him into the distance, looking back once in a while to check that they weren't too far behind. He thought of his little brief reverie, mentally laughing out loud. The odds of that happening were one in a million that his dream would become reality…

With the dark sky covering everything in shade, it was becoming more dangerous to walk out in the streets. They all had to stop a few times as Marcus warned them ahead by running into shadow and cover, telling Kyle and Star to do the same. They breathed as low and quiet as possible, watching machines walk past them with red eyes, scanning the area and machine guns at their robotic hands, ready to kill. When the coast was clear, they began to pick up their pace as it was becoming harder to hide from those killing machines. He let Star's hand go so she could be properly protected by Marcus. He watched her run up to him and take his free hand, and Marcus turned around, looking straight into his eyes. Kyle watched his gaze drop to the ground and turn back around and continue at a slower pace, letting Kyle to catch up a bit. At least he still cared about him a bit…

They reached their hideout in no time and slowly unpacking their loads of findings of medicinal drugs, dead animals and some gasoline tanks found in an underground safe. They still didn't talk or make contact to one another. Kyle could feel the tension between them; even Star picked up on it. They both could see it on Marcus' shoulders and the tight fists that were clenching and unclenching little by little.

Time passed slowly, but sure enough, they were alone in the same room again, with Star asleep in the next room again with a fire next to her and blankets covering her small body. Both men slept in different rooms, but most of the time they didn't sleep, they kept watch.

Dancing by its lonesome self over the thick piles of wood and leaf, the two men stared at the fire, both silent as the other. Kyle dared to start the discussion but every time he tried, he couldn't bring himself to speak to him. The words would retreat once they saw the tense jaw, hard eyes and tight body sitting across from the fire with nothing but a T-shirt, pants and boots on. Kyle shook his head a little, removing his mind from over looking the man away from his body. There was too much quiet.

"Have…have you ever had someone there for you?"

The voice sounded so familiar and foreign at the same time to Kyle that he wasn't sure if he heard correctly. Turning towards Marcus, he asked, "What?"

He could see the uneasiness radiate around Marcus' body as his arm went up behind his head and scratched nervously at the back of his head, "A girlfriend..?"

Kyle paused then said weakly, "no."

Marcus looked over at the teen sitting a few metres away from him and saw the pain struck expression displayed over the young face, which turned away from his own and looked deep into the fire, resting his chin on his arm that was laying upon his knees that were tucked into his chest.

_A kid this age shouldn't have to know this amount of pain and experience it…_ Marcus thought, quickly diverting his gaze from Kyle and back onto the fire.

"What about you? Ever had one?" Kyle was nervous even to ask the question. He had asked a few questions to Marcus throughout the days since he met him, mostly before that night, and he never answered them; he always just brushed them off or ignored him.

Still staring into the fire, Marcus thought about the question, trying to find an answer within his memory, but everything was still blurry up there, nothing really came to him. He couldn't remember any blonde or brunette girl hanging off his side, kissing him, touching him sensually…nothing was helping him to remember.

"I…don't know, "he said slowly, not quite trusting his words, "I can't remember."

God, he wanted to lie so bad, to say that had his fair share of chicks, but somehow, he couldn't. He couldn't even think about creating a story that could fit his life, because Kyle was swimming around in his head all the time. It was annoying, alluring and aggravating for him to feel his way about a teenager that he had only known for less than a month, not even a fort night. He always felt distracted when he was around him, so he tried to put distance between their bodies, but it was so hard not to just take him away and kiss him.

"Oh." His chest began to feel heavy again, except this time it wasn't a want of Marcus, it was a want to comfort him instead of grabbing him and kissing him until they both needed air.

Testing and cautiously, he moved closer to Marcus inch by inch, quickly glancing over at him. Marcus' attention was on the fire, his legs open and his arms behind his head, one of them dropping onto his thigh, leaning against that same spot where he had kissed him. Sure that it was safe to continue, he scooted a few more inches closer to the man, but stopped when he caught Marcus side glancing over to his little mission. Though there was still about half a metre in between them, already Kyle was getting warm; he could already imagine his hands over the hard planes of his chest, inhaling his aroma, licking up and down his neck…

_What is he up to now…?_ Marcus mentally sighed, as little ideas began to pop into his head of how he could tackle him to the ground then and there, press his body onto Kyle's and attack every millimetre of skin where his tongue and his lips could latch onto and tease.

"Not much variety around here, isn't there?" Kyle started, smiling over to the fire.

"I suppose man's best friend out here is his gun and hand…" Marcus added, smiling over to Kyle who began to chuckle lightly to himself.

"Not much for me though, "He turned his head towards the next room, pointing to Star, "too many things to watch over to do something like…that."

"Pity."

They both started at the fire, the awkward quiet consuming the warm atmosphere around them. After a while it began to build on Kyle. He wanted to re-enact his little fantasies right now, but, he didn't know. After thinking about it for a moment, something broke deep inside Kyle.

"Screw it." He mumbled to himself and pushed his body up off the ground, standing tall.

Marcus immediately followed the sudden actions, his gaze upon his body, intrigued into what he was doing and why he was just standing there.

"What are you doing?"

Kyle thought his heart skipped a beat as Marcus caught Kyle's stare down at his body. It was a mysterious stare with glazed over blue eyes that looked red due to the fire flickering and reflecting off his irises and dancing over his face.

"I can't stand it…" Kyle said, and limped over to stand in front of a bewildered man and dropped to his knees, wincing a bit from the unplanned drop. He moved in between Marcus' bent legs and came face to face with him.

"Kyle…" Marcus warned, bringing a warm, rough hand to his shoulder to stop him, but Kyle shrugged it off, along with his jacket, leaving him with only his long sleeved top with a few layers underneath. He then pulled off the long sleeved top over his body, holding back a groan as he stretched his hurt shoulder and arm above his head. Cold air attacked his stomach as his tops rode up with his other ones, exposing a bit of his stomach to Marcus who just watched. With now just a grey, stained top on, he slowly moved in, cupping the firm skin over his tight jaw, feeling the scratchy stubble under his palm, looked into the blue eyes and said, "no more…"

Marcus couldn't leave those hazel blue eyes but couldn't stop him at the same time. In an instant, he could feel the warm touch of Kyle's lips on his again, except this time; it felt like Kyle knew what he wanted to do. His lips were thinner than his, and a little rough, but so warm. While their lips were connected, Marcus watched the eye lids slip over his innocent eyes and close and he took that moment to change the rules.

Bringing his hand off his thigh, he grabbed at the brown strands and clawed into them, pushing the kids head closer to his own and closed his own eyes. Instinct took over and his dominant personality kicked in. Pushing Kyle's head to an angle, he managed to pry open willingly lips and push his tongue into the never touched mouth. Kyle tasted like matured youth, like day old coyote, he tasted sweet on his tongue as he found what he was looking for. Running his tongue over the boy's, he couldn't help but pull at the hair curled around his fingers, then push him closer again, driving his wet muscle further into Kyle's mouth. He played and massaged Kyle's worthy tongue, making it submit to his actions. Marcus left the muscle, hearing a small whine from the boy and ran it over the molars and incisors, it was just all too tempting for him not to stop but explore new territory that welcomed him fast.

Kyle moaned helplessly into Marcus' mouth, his fingers pinching the firm skin over his jaw, making the man want more from the boy as his tongue moved back to Kyle's, dancing with it.

The kiss became intense and deeper with the rough tugs of brown hair, muffled groans of desire and passion and hesitation of what to do next. They both wanted so much from each other for five days, and now it was all beginning to come out into the open within those few seconds of their first kiss, it was all too good. Marcus, still pushing against Kyle's head hard, began to moan low and loud down in his throat. Even he was surprised by this low noise that came from him; he had never heard something like that come from him before.

Finally, the need for air burned at Kyle's lungs as he continued to taste, take and swallow everything he could get from Marcus. Not wanting to break their first true lip lock, he lips slowly left Marcus'. They both stared at each other, both still close to the other's face and panting long and hard as air flooded back into their systems.

"…not…gay…" panted Marcus, his voice hoarse and low.

A slight pain started in Kyle's chest from the remark, but he brushed it off. He already knew Marcus wasn't gay, neither was he, but silently they both knew that it felt right. Kyle felt the hand on the back of his head slide off and fall onto Marcus' thigh, leaving his head with a cold hand mark, the cool night air tickling and stinging the skin. When they first kissed five days ago, they both knew that they didn't want it to end; they both knew that when Kyle kissed him, it wasn't going to be the last time.

The urge just to touch Marcus was becoming excruciating painful, the heat in Kyle's chest burned hotter as they still close to each other.

Kyle then stood up quickly, favouring his good leg and moved out of Marcus' legs, liking the feeling that the man didn't want him to go and side kicked the long boots together. At the same time he herded the two feet together, the long legs simultaneously closed together, creating a nice dip between legs and torso. Slowly, Kyle walked over to Marcus' right side hip and threw his injured leg over to the other side, carefully placing it his foot on the ground so it wouldn't hit the ground hard and hurt his thigh and sat down into the truthfully... inviting lap. He readjusted his legs onto his knees and shins, putting his weight onto his knee caps.

For a brisk moment as Kyle positioned himself on Marcus' lap, their semi-hard crutches rubbed against the other and it was like an electric charge ran though Marcus' body. He heard Kyle moan a little from the small contact but now his senses were on high alert; it felt like everything below his waist but above his thighs was hypersensitive to any touch.

"Neither am I…" Kyle said, answering the statement earlier, his voice almost trying to be low and secretive. He then slowly brought his hand to the hem of the dark top that covered the masculine figure in front of him and breathed out gradually, letting the edginess roll off his shoulders. Then Kyle watched his hands lift the material up, revealing hard bumps of muscle.

_1…2…3…4…5…6…all there…impressive_. Kyle counted each abdominal bump he saw as the top reached the toned, firm chest. He noticed old scars from his past, new grazes and cuts from a few days back and how slowly his chest was rising and falling with each breath, he was so calm.

Kyle flicked his head up, silently telling Marcus to raise his arms up, who answered up raising his arms for him and slid the remainder of clothing covering his body and over his head it went.

_God, he looks better like this!_

"…but," Kyle continued from before, "I need to touch you, to taste you so bad right now, I don't really care what I am."

Marcus noticed that his voice sounded weak and shaky. He watched the boy sitting on him stretch his upper body and lift off his tops right in front of him and place them on top of Marcus' top next to them. His skin tone was smooth and firm, from first glance at his body, Marcus swallowed from the sight. The body in front of him was shaking slightly. His body was maturing and still growing, but…god, his skin looked so good in the little light they had.

"You sure you want to do this?" Marcus breathed, watching Kyle lean towards his neck as he tried to move back and away from him but was stopped by the concrete slab wall he was leaning against stopped him. His body tensed up automatically as he felt the small tickle of the kid's cold nose against his skin. Warm puffs of breath hit his neck; he could feel the smile on his skin from Kyle's face.

"I'm sure I can handle it."

Now leaning into and over Marcus' body, Kyle took the man's hand into his own and brought their hands around to his back and placed the larger hand on the small of his back, just above his waistband of his pants and pressed his lips against the warm skin, bringing his hand up and placed it over Marcus' tight shoulder.

The sensation of Kyle underneath his hand sent shills up his arm as he experimentally pressed down on the teen's skin, liking how Kyle met the action by arching his back into his palm, his fingertips playing with the fold of the waistband and held back a gasp. Marcus breathed out shallowly and shaky, feeling the warm, wet muscle that he was playing with just a moment ago slide over the particular bit of skin that it was occupying. A pinch of pain shocked his neck as teeth playfully bit down on it just under his jaw and started to soothe it by sucking gently on it, nipping at it when he thought it was enough; Marcus could feel it beginning to bruise as he craned his neck to aside, letting the boy gain better access to his neck as his fingers began to slide under Kyle's pants little by little, not wanting to alarm him.

"God…Kyle…" He moaned, fuelling Kyle to continue with the marking and kissing. Marcus recoiled back as he sharply took in a breath of cool air as he felt a smaller hand begin to palm over his abs, fingers barely touching his skin teasingly. He took that moment to push the rest of his hand under his pants and boxers and place his hand over the warm cheek. Kyle stopped for a moment over his skin and then pressed on, mentally dancing as Marcus caught on as to why he placed his hand there.

His other hand then, suddenly, came up and grabbed onto Kyle's good shoulder and pushed lightly on it, silently urging the kid down over his body. Kyle smiled against his skin, humming a little as Marcus' other hand rubbed the side of his thumb along his butt cheek, and began to make his way down over the tense yet relaxing body. Dragging his tongue down the firm neck, he nipped mischievously over the prominent hard clavicle, liking the shiver he got and continued down, humming lightly from the hand over his ass as it began to play with it, and massaging it. The pressure from his shoulder stopped, as Marcus realised what he was doing to him. But Kyle didn't want to stop there, he wanted to venture down south of the border line of Marcus.

Marcus' head began to feel hot and heavy with too many thoughts he was trying to process at the same time. The older male let his head fall back and winced from the brisk pain now irritating his skin from the concrete. It felt like his body was giving up and giving into the boy's works of his lips, his hands and his small gyrations from his hips down into his crutch.

A sharp sting made him silently gasp up to the ceiling, closing his eyes fast and tight as Kyle licked over a nipple and took it into his mouth, lightly biting on it between his front teeth, his tongue licking over it behind his teeth. He was teasing his uncomfortable yet loosening up body, trying to elicit noises from that mouth that he had only dreamt about, but Kyle wasn't going to give up on this area without a low, sexy sound coming from those perfect lips. Softly, Kyle bit down on it and closed his lips around the sensitive area, lightly sucking on it as his busy hand stopped his teasing over his lower torso and went lower. It then proceeded to press itself onto the large bulge with its palm, his hips stopping its small gyrations.

"Mmph! Fuck…" Marcus bit down hard onto his bottom lip, trying to control his words, mostly his responses verbally and physically but surely, he knew that his body already gave into Kyle's touches.

"Again?" Kyle mumbled from around his nipple, already smiling from the result. He couldn't understand the insult Marcus let fly as he continued to bite at his nipple; it sounded too messed up with cursing and sounds of pure pleasure. Becoming bored of the area, Kyle let go of the abused area and kissed over his diaphragm, giving a few light pecks to the ribs on each side and came down to meet with his abdominals.

He kissed each bump of hard muscle, giving each one individual time. Though they were prominent and protruding from the skin, he liked how they were apart of his anatomy, just there and noticeable. Kyle had managed to slide himself off of the hot hard lap and in between Marcus' legs again, thinking that it was now the best place to be, still a little sad that he didn't have Marcus' hand on his ass anymore and only on his back, but that was good enough for the time being.

Kyle's hand still continued to tease and play with Marcus' package as he halted above his waistband, his bottom lips grazing upon the dry, rough material. Alarms went off in his head, telling him to go no further for one main reason; No. Experience.

Marcus' hands stopped what they were doing and placed themselves on Kyle's shoulder, once coming off and collecting the boy's jaw and tipped it up to meet with his eyes.

"Don't do it if-" Marcus started, his voice now a little shaky again as he got cut off.

"Don't tell me what to do," muttered Kyle under his breath, a hint of aggression in his voice but he still said it softly to the older man, "I want to do this."

Kyle felt the small growing pressure of the rough, callused fingers push his face up and so he let the hand bring their faces closer together. This time, Marcus hesitantly placed his lips onto Kyle's. All Kyle could think about that he was finally gotten past the tough, thick shields of Marcus. HE was kissing him, not the other way around. A rush of heat ran over his cheeks as he thought about that as they closed their eyes and awoke the kiss.

Again, the fidgeting hands wondered over Marcus' body. Kyle wanted to touch him, to feel his erection in his hands and do wonderful things to it, to make Marcus yell out his name for him. Without thinking it over, the younger hand played at the warm material, fingers sneaking just under his waistband and feeling the coarse hair under it. When there were no protests, it was happening so fast before both could process it. Kyle snaked his slightly cold hand all the way under, thanking someone up high for not making Marcus wear anything underneath and wrapped his fingers around the hard-on now in his hand.

Marcus pulled away from the scorching kiss, ducking his head down with his eyes still closed and gasped down to the ground. Finally, both their wishes were coming true. The coldness around him sent chills up his spine like there was a fire under his skin.

"Ohh…god…" he couldn't say anything; even what he gasped out wasn't what he wanted to say because it all got jumbled up in his head.

Slow and low, the metal sound of teeth unbinding caught Marcus' attention and opened his eyes. His fly was being pulled down with white, perfect teeth, dark eyes watching his facial expression. Kyle always watched him but this was different. The kids hand around his base applied a small amount of pressure on him and released it momentarily as he moved his hand along the length. The pressure was so bad and so good at the same time, Marcus couldn't watch him anymore and let the back of his head rest against the concrete behind him again, bringing a hand up and placed it over his mouth. He was biting the skin on his fingers, not wanting to see Kyle fret over him like he normally did when he saw blood on his body.

Butterflies were pounding inside of Kyle's chest and stomach, along with his frantically beating heart. He tried finding some humour in the situation but there wasn't any. He was going to do it, out of free will because…he wanted to do it.

Sliding down the heavy, durable material over Marcus' hips, he mentally slapped himself for missing those sexy looking hipbones that were just jutting out from beneath his skin and pushed the pants down, finally seeing it for the first time with his hand around it.

_Whoa…_

It was completely different that what he imagined and felt through the material before, more…longer than anticipated. Kyle swallowed hard, adjusting himself over his knees and lowered his body closer to it, keeping an eye on the tight jaw and stretched tense neck that was still staring up at the ceiling, avoiding watching him.

_Cute… _Kyle thought, smiling a little until it was time.

Sighing to himself, Kyle took a big breath in and out and opened his mouth, letting the long, leaking member slide past his lips and into his mouth, slipping over his tongue. Marcus' body jolted involuntarily from the new warm, moist feeling around him. He never imagined Kyle actually going this far in reality, sure in his dreams, but he never thought of him between his legs. Kyle calmed his body down as it began to tremble as the adrenaline started pulsating through his veins and placed his free hand over the warm, dry hip that leaned into the touch.

Only half way over Marcus, he began to pull up, hollowing out his cheeks so they would touch over his sides and pulled off. He could hear Marcus trying to suppress sounds down low in his throat from escaping into the open.

"Don't hold back. I want to hear you…" Kyle said lightly over the head of Marcus' arousal and took him in again, his nose brushing over his fingers as they began to move up and down of the man's base and shaft, his thumb pressing over the thick vein underneath. The taste of Marcus was exciting; the salty tang of sweat and pre-cum sliding down his oesophagus, the natural taste of dirt, blood and the sweetness of his skin, it was like being in his own candy shop and could choose anything he wanted, and for sure, this is what he would choose. Tightening his lips around Marcus, he swirled his tongue around the shaft, pressing against the vein again, liking how every time he did, Marcus would groan slightly. Then finally, he began to bob up and down, letting his mouth and hand do all the work to get him off.

"Goddamnit…." He uttered low, letting a shudder roll over his body, his hand over his mouth falling onto the ground, clawing into it. This was wrong; he was letting a kid suck him off, but the worst part about it…he was enjoying it way too much. His other hand found Kyle's head and his fingers grasped into his head as he began to pant loud, swallowing sounds that encouraged Kyle to continue with his actions. He had to stop him, he had to, but somehow, that decision was pushed away fast as he felt that talented tongue lick up under his shaft, all the way to the tip and flick his tongue over the leaking head, collecting the white liquid over his tongue and go back down. Each time Kyle went down, he could feel himself going deeper and deeper into the warm mouth, at one point, he was sure he felt himself brush up against the back of Kyle's mouth. Marcus' hips began to tingle; he wanted so badly to buck up into that brilliant, wet mouth. It was becoming painful feel his hand massage his hip and hold it down, it was becoming hard not to thrust up into his mouth as the pressure slowly began to build low in his gut.

Finally, as if his body gave up the fight to control his hips, he bucked up into Kyle's mouth hard. The hand over his hip trying to control it wasn't doing a good job and well, he was stronger so that didn't help, but did it feel good?

Hell yes.

Shock hit Kyle hard. He thought he was in full control but that quick, hard thrust stopped him in his tracks, practically gagging him with it all in his mouth. He came off Marcus fast, coughing hard. Marcus looked down at Kyle, noticing the hand at his chest, pounding on it hard as the boy began to heave a little, trying to get air back into his lungs.

_I hurt him…shit_.

Marcus didn't know what to do; he was still hard as a rock thanks to Kyle, but he nearly choked him with that movement. God, he felt so guilty, so confused, and angry, hurt, stupid and more all at the same time, mentally cursing at him body for letting go of the one thing he wanted to control and hold back from.

Regaining his breath, Kyle felt so stupid for letting something like this get to him, and affect him easily. For Christ sakes, he fought machines 24/7 and outwitted them in a snap. But just then… he felt so small and stupid.

Both of the men stayed quiet for a new long moments, both bashing themselves up on the inside for their mistake.

"Kyle…" Marcus started, his voice lower and darker than usual.

_He's mad at me._

Kyle didn't answer; he didn't even dare to look at him, already knowing that something bad was going to happen.

"…look at me." The man waited to see those too mature yet innocent eyes of a teen come up and meet his gaze, but he watched Kyle and he didn't do it. He knew by the position he was in that he wouldn't look at him; Kyle's face turned away from Marcus' body, shoulders tight, his thigh shaking from the intense weight he was putting on it…he was avoiding him.

Becoming aggravated by the stupidity and stubbornness of the kid, he leaned forward, coming off the back rest behind him and grabbed Kyle's face in one hand and turned it harshly towards him. Marcus stared fiercely into his eyes and placed his other hand on the cool, naked chest and pushed him backwards. He watched the boy fall back, coming to rest near the fire, smiling a little as he saw the kid stifle back a groan as he head collided with a stone.

Marcus then crawled over his body, hovering tall above Kyle's trembling frame and placed his hands above each shoulder, fingers playing with the loose grains of dirt and stone in reach. Kyle stared up at the man, bewildered by the impulsive move. He watched Marcus lean closer to his face, just hovering his lips over his own.

"I'm sorry about before," Marcus whispered against Kyle's lips, looking over them, and then his eyes flicked back up to Kyle's, "I-I couldn't control myself. Do you know why?"

Kyle just blinked, not wanting to talk while Marcus' lips just barely touching his own, almost teasing him, "It's because I can't control myself around you. You make my body do things…" Marcus swallowed, it was hard for him to express what he was feeling on the inside, "…that I would only want to do to your body, only with you."

Kyle watched the light coming from the fire dance over the tense skin that was so close to his face. He could see the anguish flicker in Marcus' bright, clear eyes. He had waited for him to say that to him for 5 days and now, it was finally in the open…so...now what?

Closing his eyes softly as Marcus adjusted his body over his; he let a small moan slip from his lips as Marcus' long, hard member pressed against his lower abdomen, slowly sliding over his painful bulge in his pants. His lips opened a little, screwing up his eyes as the heat down in his pants grew hotter as well as the heat in his chest. Marcus caught sight of the face that was in pure heaven. So, gluttony ruling his thoughts; he grinded down against Kyle's hidden hard-on. Kyle gasped and met the grind, lifting his hips up. Electricity surged down his back, all the blood draining down south if it hadn't of already.

"God kid, you're going to be the death of me." Marcus groaned out as Kyle continued to grind into Marcus's naked hips and erection.

"Worthy…death, "Kyle answered, smirking, "besides, I'm…not a kid."

"I know you're not, because I wouldn't be able to do this." Marcus hummed lightly to himself, catching Kyle's eyes and crashed his lips over his, this time letting Kyle into his mouth as he felt the persisting tongue lick over his bottom lip, trying to slide into his mouth. Finally with the teen distracted again with his head full of Marcus, his strong hand lifted off the ground and placed it over Kyle's heart, tapping on the skin in time with each heart beat, shifting his weight onto his other hand.

The long, soft hand snaked its way down Kyle's body, rubbing his thumb over the perk nipple that hardened even more from the touch, earning a yelp from that boy that was quickly swallowed by Marcus' mouth and continued down over his lower torso; though he was still young in his eyes, Marcus pain attention to the still forming abdominals that flinched from his touch. His hand finally finding its destination, with nimble and fast fingers, he unzipped Kyle, pulled down his pants and his boxers and freed his jutting hard-on. He could feel the pre-cum slipping over his fingers; the boy was on the verge of exploding from the pressure.

"Marcus…" Kyle managed to gasp out loud in between kisses, lust wrapped around his voice.

Breaking the kiss, the warm, bruising lips attached themselves onto the side of Kyle's neck, brushing them over his neck teasingly. Not caring if he had experience or not, all he knew is that his lips wanted to bite and kiss, nip, suck and play with his skin. He wanted to mark Kyle as his own.

Marcus was panting harder than Kyle as he brought Kyle's erection to his own and grabbed them with one hand, adjusting his fingers around their hot manhood's.

"Far…out…" The sensation of Marcus against his own dick felt amazing. Sure, he was longer and a bit thicker than he was, but Kyle didn't care as he brought his hands up to grasp at the short hair and hold onto his nape, his other hand laying over the dip of Marcus' back as he began to attack Kyle's neck, beginning his marking.

"Do it Marcus…please…" begged the succumbed teen into his ear, biting at the warm shell and felt Goosebumps crawl over the man's body.

They both moaned simultaneously as Marcus moved his hand along their lengths, their sweat and sticky fluids coating them. He began a steady rhythm of strokes that became faster and harder, wanting to get the most out of this moment. Kyle whispered so many things into his head that made him harder that he was before. Marcus cursed softly, swearing that the boy was doing it on purpose.

Finishing his marking over three spots on Kyle's neck and collarbone, he came back up and leaned in close to Kyle's ear, his voice low and husky and rough, "You're mine," and began to play with his ear like Kyle was doing before, licking over his shell and nipping over his warm earlobe.

Those two words went straight down to Kyle's painful erection, making it twitch in anticipation in Marcus' grip. He reflexively bucked his hips into the hand as the older man brushed his thumb over his head, pressing his blunt fingernail into the leaking slit which caused him to yell out Marcus' name automatically.

"My name sounds good coming from your lips." Teased Marcus, smirking to himself while Kyle's ear was in between his lips. He let go of the ear and pushed their lips together for a searing hot kiss as the intensity of their moment grew harder and harder to control down deep within their bodies. Marcus was on the brink of going over the edge, but he wanted to see Kyle cum with him, screaming out his name like he did before.

"Marcus…can't hold on…" Releasing Marcus' neck and lips, he was practically pleading to Marcus to make him see stars, feel hot and sweaty and satisfied, to scream out his name like it was the only words he knew and cum with him. The man nodded and quickened his strokes around them, ducking his head in the crook of Kyle's shoulder neck junction and rested his forehead there.

Then it happened; Kyle hissed and gasped, bucking hard into Marcus' hand and yelled out his name with such power, such ecstacy, it triggered Marcus' own orgasm and came hard with the flustered teen into his hand and paint their stomachs. Hearing Kyle hit that peak made Marcus swallow down a moan; he was probably the first person to do this to him and a hot feeling of satisfaction and accomplishment washed over his body. It was so good to see the teen feel like this, to sound like this.

Marcus felt their white thick liquids mix in together and drip over his hand as shudders of his orgasm rocketed through his body, his arm giving way from under his weight and fell on top of Kyle, pinning his hand between their bodies. They were panting hard against each other, letting the after glow consume their moment of utter peace and relaxation. Kyle rubbed his hand gently up and down Marcus's partially sweaty back, calming down his trembling body. The two of them stayed in that position for a few minutes, letting their bodies and minds recover from the glass shattering experience.

Finally, Marcus made the first move, kissing the side of Kyle's neck and lifting himself off, not wanting to crush Kyle by his weight or loose circulation in his hand. His back hit the cool earth next to Kyle and sighed. His mind was running through the hot, meaningful memories that just occurred which made his heart speed up a little again.

With his body finally under control again, Marcus sat up. He was followed by a tired boy next to him who rested his head on Marcus' shoulder, smiling down at the white mess over their torsos.

"Hold on." Marcus said quietly, letting Kyle remove his head off his shoulder and grabbed hold of his top and passed it to Kyle, who cleaned himself up and adjusted his flaccid self back into his slightly baggy pants.

Marcus held out his hand, gesturing to the teen to pass his top to him, so he could use it for the same purpose, but Kyle didn't give it back to him. Instead, he pushed Marcus back down hard onto the ground and straddled his thighs, holding the soiled T-shirt in one hand.

Marcus raised an eyebrow as he propped himself up on his forearms to watch Kyle. His eyes followed one long finger down over his stomach and watch it collect a worthy amount of their seed on his finger. The finger then proceeded to draw back with the white substance on it and place it over his lips, letting it into his mouth and cleaned it away, swallowing it then licked it away from his lips.

"We taste good together." Kyle smiled, taking hold of Marcus again and tucked him back into his pants, zipping him up carefully.

A little bit disgusted by the action he just saw, Marcus watched again as Kyle cleaned up the rest of the drying cum off his abs and torso, throwing the now useless top away and curled up next to Marcus, quickly grabbing an old blanket with holes in it and threw more wood onto the fire, he placed the blanket over their bodies, mostly over his own and placed his head over the slow thumping heart.

Hesitating once again, Marcus wrapped his arm around Kyle, nuzzling the top of his messy, damp hair and inhaled slowly, taking in all of the new scents of Kyle, recognising one in particular that made him smile; he could smell himself on Kyle, his own natural scent with the teens. His hand drifted up towards Kyle's neck, rubbing lightly over his collarbone and neck, making the boy wince when he touched over a slightly sensitive mark over his neck which made Marcus smile and brought his hand back down under the blanket and rubbed his thumb along his bicep and down his arm.

"Thank you." Kyle whispered, yawning straight after the words, his eyes already closing, half asleep.

"Get some rest." Marcus said, a little surprised when Kyle's leg wrapped around and over his own leg.

He was going to say something else but he already knew that it would be useless; Kyle was already asleep as he felt the small rise and fall of his chest against his ribs. Marcus closed his eyes, and heard a small giggle from across the room. He opened them fast, turning his head in the direction of Star and a heavy feeling hit his chest.

_Great…she's gonna be scarred for life…_

Sighing to himself, he turned his head back to Kyle, and closed his eyes again, giving into the moment knowing that it wouldn't last for long as tomorrow would bring new difficulties to survive and to live.

-----------

Well, that's over, hope you all enjoyed it xD


End file.
